Returning Home
by Bye-Bye1
Summary: Dom's the knight in shining armor! R & R!
1. Returning Home

Returning Home 

  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own anything that any one else owns... So back off! lol 

  
  


*Note* This happens after Brain gives Dom his car. But the injuries Dom had after the Charger crashed, don't exist..... 

  
  


Paradise

  
  
  
  


'Where am I...' Dominic "Dom" Toretto thought to himself as he sat up in bed. He realized that nothing seemed familiar as he looked around. The white cotton sheets, the faint pink-ish walls.... The red blanket. 

Red. Red, the color of blood. Blood red. 

It came back to him in a rush. The bullets, the car, the team, the trucks, Brain.... Jesse. Good god, Jesse. 

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He had loved Jesse as if he was his own brother. His own son. But now wasn't the time to start dwelling on it. Not now. Not today. He had to figure out a plan. 

He threw back the covers and stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't bother glancing into the mirror. He knew he looked like shit. He threw his white wife-beater into the sink and struggled out of his jeans. Just as he was about to turn on the water to the shower, the phone rang. Turning around, he jogged back to the table by the bed. He glanced back at the bathroom and was considering just leaving the damn thing ringing while he took a much needed shower. 

RING! The ugly pink thing screamed again. 

He growled and picked up the receive. 

"Make it quick." He snapped into it. 

"Dom?" came a whimpered reply. 

His face softened. "Mia? Princess, is that you?" 

"Oh Dom.... I'm so scared." she sobbed. 

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, regretting already snapping at her. 

"They... they..." she sobbed again. "They all left Dom... All of them. Gone... Dom!"

"They? Who's they baby?" 

Mia started crying louder. 

"Ssshh. Ssshh. It's okay princess. Everything is fine. I'm here. I'm here. Your brother is going to take care of it. Alright? Ssshh." he said, wishing she'd stop. He hated to see his sister so upset. He hated to see any one so upset. 

"I'm sorry Dom," she whispered. "But I'm so scared. I'm all alone. Everyone left."

"Everyone?" he repeated. 

"Letty...Vince...Leon..." she sobbed again. "Brain. Brain left too...." 

"Where? Where did they go?" he asked softly. 

"I...I don't know..." she hiccuped. 

"What did they say?" he glanced towards the shower again, wishing more than ever that he had just jumped in. 

"They just left......" she hiccuped again. 

"Okay. Okay." A new thought occurred to him. "Mia... how did you know where I was?" 

There was a slight pause. "I looked in your room... I found the brochure." she admitted. 

He nodded. They were supposed to come together... all of them. 

"Why did you leave?" she asked softly. 

He rubbed his temple. 'Why did I leave....' he wondered. 

"Dom?" she whispered. 

"I'm here angel. But I have to go. I'll call you. Promise." he replied. 

"But what about me? What am I going to do? I'm all alone...." she demanded softly. 

He paused. "I don't know Mia. Just.... just take care okay? Don't go out of the house. Just stay put. I'm going to call you. Soon. We'll figure something out."

"I'm scared Dom."

"Me too. I'll talk to you soon. Take care." He placed the receive on the cradle gently and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

  
  
  
  


Dom walked out onto the rectangular balcony overlooking the sparkling blue Gulf Of Mexico. He was a still a little damp from the shower, but he didn't seem to notice. He thought back to the conversation with Mia, and sighed. She was so fragile. She couldn't take big things like this.... She was sweet and kind... not tough and mean. He gazed around at the spectacular view. 

'Mia would love this. She'd kill to be here.' he thought wistfully, and felt a pang of shame for not bringing her with him. 

'But,' he argued with his conscience,'I didn't bring anybody else. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just knew that I had to get out of there. Away from all of it. I just.....drove.' 

With that he strode over to the railing and looked down to the parking lot. 

'Good.' he thought with satisfactory. 'No body screwed with my car.' He also noticed that the orange convertible stood out among the dingy cars also parked there. 'Good.' he though again, and walked back inside.

  
  


'Now what....' he wondered once he was back inside. He felt his stomach growl. 'What time is it.....' he asked himself, realizing that not only did he not know what time it was, but he also had no idea what day it was. 

He shrugged and headed down to the lobby.

  
  
  
  


"Buenos dias senor. Como anda hoy? Como lo puedo ayudar yo?" the desk clerk greeted him. 

Dom shook his head. "Hay alguien que sabe ingles aqui?" he said in the little Spanish he knew. 

"I do." said a tall, dark man coming up behind the clerk. "Good morning. I'm the manager of this establishment. Is there a problem?" 

"Good morning. I need to know how long I've rented the room I'm in, and when I'm supposed to check out." Dom said pleasantly. 

"Of course sir. Just one second." he typed something on the computer and looked up from the screen. "May I have your name again?" 

"Dom," he paused. "Dominic Toretto." 

He nodded, and looked down at the screen again. "Yes, Mr. Toretto. It says you've checked in until the 22nd." He looked up. "Is that correct?" 

Dom paused. "Yes. I suppose so. What day is it?"

The manager raised an eyebrow. "The 18th. Sunday." 

"Hm-hm. Thank you." Dom replied and walked out to his car. 

  
  


"Where the hell am I?" he growled, driving around aimlessly. "I can't even find a place to grab some breakfast! Who the hell would want to come here?"

Spotting a dark brown restaurant he pulled into the parking lot and jumped out. "Finally!" he muttered. 

  
  


"Bienvenido a Don Pablo! Cantos stara sentandose con usted hoy?" the pretty hostess smiled at him. 

"Hay alguien que sabe ingles aqui?" he said again. 

She nodded. "I'm sorry. How many will be sitting with you today?" 

He smiled. "Just me. Unless you know something I don't.....?"

She blushed. "Right this way." 

"Of course." he followed close behind her. 

  
  


'Not bad.' Dom thought to himself as he walked out. 'The food was kinda crappy; nowhere near Mia's. But not bad....' 

Jumping into the car, he glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was only 12:00. 'Maybe I'll just take a little drive before I go back and call Mia.' he thought. 


	2. Viva La Mexico!

Returning Home

  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own anything anybody can sue me over.... Or have copyrighted. 

  
  


*Author's Note*- Thanks to all who reviewed! lol Oops....I'll fix that right away. 

Oh, and btw, some of my time frames and settings are off. Like for instance where Dom lives....I'm just gonna go ahead and say L.A.... If that's wrong let me know! Thanks. 

  
  
  
  


Viva La Mexico!

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Move your ass over...." said Dom angrily at a Green Volvo. He honked his horn in protest to see if it would make it speed up. It didn't. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, and shot the bland car an evil stare. 'Stupid ass car. Dumb ass driver,' he thought furiously. Dom turned up his sound system to try to drown out the silence that seemed to be following him. Sounds of Linkin Park's "Fainted" filled the car. 

  
  
  
  


'I need to call Mia,' he thought to himself an hour later. 'She's really worried,' he sighed. He spun his car around and sped off toward the hotel. 

  
  


"Hello?" came the pathetic voice. 

"Mia? Sweetie, it's Dom. How ya doin'?"

"Dom?" she sighed. "I thought it might be Brian..... or Vince. Or Letty. Or Leon." 

"They still haven't come back yet?"

"No. Not yet," she paused thoughtfully. "Dom, do you ever think they'll come back?" 

He looked at the mirror hanging above the dresser. He needed some sleep. A long, long, long nap. And maybe a massage. 

"Dominic?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think they will. Just give them some time, that's all." 

She took a deep breath. "When are you coming home?" 

Dom rubbed his head slowly. He needed to go back home. 

"Soon princess. Very soon."

She sighed. "Don't give me any of that bull shit. Just tell me the truth. Do you want to come back home?" 

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes Mia. But I'm not sure when. I think I'm gonna stop in Texas for a little while okay? I'll be home soon. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Texas? Why Texas?"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's close enough."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you in a few days then okay?" 

"Yeah, take care of yourself."

"You too," another pause, "Be careful."

"Bye Mia," he hung up the phone and layed back on the bed. Before he knew it, he was asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry it was so short! Just bare with me, I'm not used to this kinda thing. lol 


	3. Three Nights

Returning Home

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- If I owned The Fast And The Furious title rights, I defiantly would not be here.... I would be with Vin....

  
  
  
  


Author's Note- Yeah, Vin's goin' to Texas! 

  
  
  
  


Three Days

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dom walked into the lobby, and headed up to the front desk. 

"Hola! Como puedo ayudarle hoy?" asked the same clerk from before. 

"¿¿Puedo hablar a su encargado por favor?" replied Dom. 

"Ah, Mr. Toretto." the manager greeted him. 

"I need to check out. Today." 

"Is there a problem?" 

"No problem." he said smoothly. 

The manager waited for an explanation, but Dom wasn't about to tell him anything. 

"I see," the manager said after a few moments of silence. 

"So let me pay the bill, and I'll be on my way." Dom said, moving to grab the pen that was resting on the front desk. 

"Alright. You stayed...." he clicked the mouse and began typing. "Three days."

Dom looked up. "Three days? I couldn't of stayed three days..." 

"That's what it says here."

He thought back. Yesterday was the day that Mia called. He spent the night that night.... That made two nights. Not three. He shook his head. "'There must be some mistake."

"No, I'm sorry sir. There's not. You made on line reservations."

"On line?" Dom echoed. 'I didn't even know I was coming. Anyway, I don't know how to use a computer. That was Jesse's job...' 

"Mr. Toretto?" the manager interrupted his thoughts. 

"How much will that be?" replied Dom. 

"One hundred and twenty dollars." he said, reaching out to take Dom's money. 

Dom pulled out his wallet and got out 150. "Keep the change." he said, walking towards the front door. 

  
  


'Tea's gone cold I'm wonderin why, got out of bed at all. 

Mornin rains cloud up my window, and I can't see at all. 

And even if I could it'd all be gray, 'cept your picture on my wall."

  
  


  
  



	4. The Lone Star State

Returning Home

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- Uh uh.... I just know that this is the high point of the story.... Yeah, so I don't own anything. Sue me. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note- I'm so sorry I haven't been writing! You would not believe all of the things I've had to do......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Lone Star State

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jesus Christ," Dom swore. "Where the fuck are all the good stations?" He honked at the car in front of him. He had been driving for five hours, and it seemed like all the slow drivers in the entire world were going the same place he was. 

He figured he would keep driving until he hit the border. Then head out to San Antonio. Vince had gone once, and had said the River Walk kicked ass. Dom laughed softly. He remembered the day Vince had come back. He had a major hangover and was sick the rest of the week. But he had a great time. 'The most beautiful women are there bro,' Vin recalled him saying. 'They are so freakin hot!' 

'Thanks Vince. I guess I'll have to check it out.' Dom said to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


'Crawling in my skin

These words they will not hear, 

Scared is how I feel,

Confusing what is real..........'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So now what?" Dom wondered. It was 9:00 o'clock on a Saturday night. The River Walk was crowed with tons of people partying, but Dom didn't feel like one of them. 

He saw a bar a few stores down, and headed towards it. He definably wasn't driving home tonight. 

"What can I get ya?" the heavy set women asked at the bar when Dom sat down. 

"Um... yeah. I guess a tequila on the rocks," he replied. 

Nodding she walked away. 

"Is anybody sitting here?" a timid voice came behind him. 

"Nah. Go ahead." he said without even turning around. 

"Um, thanks." said the blonde girl sitting down next to him. 

"Yeah....." he looked at her. 

She blushed and looked down at the bar top. 

"What do ya need hon?" said the women coming back and setting down a drink in front of Dom. 

"Um...." she looked around. "I guess....." 

Dom and the women looked at her. 

She looked back at Dom. Her whole face read, "HELP!". 

"She'll have a tequila on rocks too," Dom answered for her. 

The women threw the girl a suspicious glance, but left anyway. 

"Thanks," she said shyly. "I don't get out a lot. I don't drink a lot either.... as you can tell." 

"No problem," he said smoothly. "So what makes you want to drink tonight... um..." he paused, not knowing what to call her. 

"Sherry. And my boyfriend just left me here actually. He left with some slut....." she glared angrily at the glass resting in front of Dom. 

"I'm Dom. And that's too bad. Any ideas on how to get home?" he answered evenly. 

She laughed dryly. "No. Not really. He drove here. I guess I'll have to take a cab."

Dom nodded and the women set a glass in front of Sherry. "I'll have another," he said to her. 

"What makes you drink? Your girlfriend dump you too?" she said in the silence. 

He glanced at her. "It's complicated. I'm not sure what I'm doing." 

"Oh. Okay." she raised her glass. "Cheers."

He raised his empty glass. "Cheers."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dom looked at the 7 empty glasses in front of him. He laughed out loud. He did feel happier. 

Sherry looked up. "Thanks Dom. I feel a lot better..."

He nodded, "Me too. Another round?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "Nah.... I gotta...." she stood up and nearly fell on him. She laughed. "Sorry! Almost slipped there......" she shook her head agian. "I gotta get home." she chuckled. "Well.... ex-home."

Dom held her up by the shoulder. "Ex-home?" he echoed. 

"Yeah. My boyfriend's home. And my parents kicked me out. So now....." she burped. "Oh. Excuse me......" 

The little voice inside Dom's head was screaming 'WALK AWAY! WALK AWAY!' 

He ignored it. 

"Do you wanna dance one?" he said, leading her out to the dance floor. 

She laughed. "I don't know if I can!" She took a few wobbly steps and nearly fell down again. 

"How many drinks did you have?" he yelled over the music. 

Sherry shrugged. "Um.... I dunno." she giggled. "I guess seven or eight! I wasn't counting...." 

'Shit....' Dom thought. 'No wonder she's trashed.' 

She started walking around in circles, waving her arms, obviously trying to dance. "Comon' Dom! Dance with me! It's so much fun!" 

He shook his head. "Time for some one to rest," he replied, leading her to a couch. 

"Oh your no fun!" she stuck her tongue out at him. 

He shook his head. "Better watch out before I get cut that tongue out of your head."

She smiled coyly. "Just try it...."

He looked at her, and she blushed. She leaned in and closed her eyes as Dom reached down to kiss her. 

When they came up for breath, she whispered, "Can't we go somewhere else.....?"

Dom took her hand and lead her out to his car. 

She climbed in the passenger's seat and he jogged around to the driver's side. They started kissing, and she moved to take off his shirt. He stopped her. 

"We can't do this," he said firmly. 

"Yes... yes we can....." she whispered. 

He sighed. The last thing he needed was a girl clinging to him. "No."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "How are you going to get home?" he asked her. 

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I could try the cab company." She pulled out her cell, and looked at him. "Know any good cab companies?"

"I don't live here."

She laughed. "Then I'm screwed, because neither do I."

Dom looked out the window. "Maybe I could drop you off, at a hotel or something." 

She shrugged. "That would be helpful."

He turned on the engine and burned out of the parking lot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Little Orphan Annie

Returning Home  
  


Disclaimer- A month later.... and I still own nothing.   
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note- Hello all. Sorry for the brief hyades I took. *laughs softly* I don't think my writing improved any though. Sorry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Little Orphan Annie  
  
  
  


'What am I doing....' he looked back on the recent events. It seemed like all he had been doing was second-guessing himself...... a feeling he did not like or want. He usually did what he pleased and didn't give it a second thought. Now he was chafer to Little Orphan Annie. How did things become so tangled? 

'It ends now,' he cleared his throat softly. "Where exactly am I going?"

Sherry shrugged. "Wherever you want."

He waited.

"Straight ahead about a mile. It's an apartment complex called 'Heaven's Dreams'. It's on the right."

Dom nodded, and silence followed.   
  
  
  


"Over here?" he pointed. 

"Yeah, that's it."

"Great. Nice place."

She shrugged.

"So where do I drop you off?" he thought, 'Or get rid of you.' 

She pointed in between two white buildings. "Keep going through there." She paused. "I really appreciate it Dom. It was really nice of you. I know I'm not the best person to be around."

He shook his head. "I was happy to do it. You seem like a really nice girl."

Laughing softly she whispered, "Some people didn't think so."

He gritted his teeth. He liked her better silent. "Your ex was a complete jerk. Don't even look back."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I can't." 

He grunted. 

She hesitated and asked, "You never told me what you were running away from...."

"I wasn't running."

"Really? You just drink booze and rescue poor girls because you think it's fun?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."

"I'm good with complicated. My life is complicated."

"Aren't we almost there?" he replied bluntly. 

"Oh yeah. I guess so," she said softly. 

'I don't need this.....' he sighed. "I lost my family. I came here to forget."

"That's rough. What happened?" 

"I made some mistakes...... Some of them got hurt. The others left."

"Oh..... I'm sorry." she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, me too," he shrugged. 

After awhile she whispered. "It's right over there. 704."

He nodded and they were left with their own thoughts. 

  
  


"If I could be like that....

I would give anything, 

To live one day

In those shoes."


	6. Jealous Boyfriend

Returning Home

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- I still own nothing. But I'll keep you updated. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note- Really, I am truly sorry that my chapters are so short. It's just that if I keep going... then the chapter would really be 10 pages long.... So just bare with me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jealous Boyfriend

  
  
  
  


'Oh fuck......' Dom thought to himself when he saw the guy standing in front of the apartment complex. He knew that things were looking pretty bad. 

  
  


He pulled the car to a stop in front of the building and looked over at Sherry. She looked like she was about to throw up. 

  
  


"Sherry?" Dom asked softly. 

  
  


She made a whimpering sound. 

  
  


Dom tried again. "Sherry, are you okay?"

  
  


By this time, the guy had spotted her and was walking toward the car and not looking very happy. In fact, he looked like he was going to kill someone. He yanked open the passenger door, and grabbed the poor girl by her hair. 

  
  


"What the fuck Sherry? Is this how you treat me after everything I do for you?" he was yelling in her face. 

  
  


"Stephen, please! I didn't do anything!" tears ran down her cheek. 

  
  


"Like fuck you didn't!" he spit on her. "You stupid slut!"

  
  


Dom had enough. No punk was going to treat a poor girl like that. He got out of the car and slammed the door. "Let her go!" he demanded. 

  
  


Stephen yanked Sherry to her feet. "And who the hell are you?"

  
  


"Let her go man. I don't want to start anything." 

  
  


He laughed. "Looks like I'm going to have to beat up your boyfriend, bitch." He shoved her to the side and started towards Dom. 

  
  


Dom shook his head. "I don't want to fight you." 

  
  


"Yeah? Well then just stand there and I'll beat the crap out of you anyway."

  
  


Dom shrugged and took a swing. It connected squarely with his jaw. 

  
  


Stephen took a step back and put his hand over his cheek. His eyes glinted and he lunged at Dom. 

His fist caught Dom in the stomach, and for a moment he bent over, surprised. Then he got angry. 

  
  


He stood up, took another swing that connected with Stephen's nose. Blood poured out. He pushed over Stephen and stepped on his chest. "You had enough?" he demanded. 

  
  


He looked up at Dom with hate in his eyes. "You fucking bastard."

  
  


Dom looked at him for a second then kicked him hard in the side. Stephen clutched his stomach, moaning. 

  
  


He strolled over to Sherry. "You okay?" he asked softly. 

  
  


She sobbed loudly and curled up into a ball. 

  
  


Dom squatted beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be okay. Shhhh. It's alright. It's okay. He's not going to mess with you anymore."

  
  


After a minute, Dom stood up. He picked up Sherry and set her down beside him. Wiping her eyes, he asked, "Do you want to get your stuff now?"

  
  


Nodding, she led the way to the apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Back To Californa

Returning Home

Disclaimer- Still nothing......

Author's Note- So I'm guessing there's still people reading this........

Back To Californa

Dom whistled as he walked into the two bedroom condo. 'No wonder she needed to get drunk to give up all this.....' 

Sherry led the way into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase. "I don't have alot. Mostly clothes and shoes. 

Stephen.....he...." she paused and finished softly, "owned all of our stuff."

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," Dom said ressuringly. "Now point out what you want."

Half an hour later, Sherry and Dom lugged four suitcases to the trunk of Dom's car. Sherry paused and looked up at Dom. He knew what she was thinking, and he sighed. He knew he couldn't leave her all alone. 

He cleared his throat. "Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked softly. 

She shrugged. She had been racking her brain all night as to where to go. "I'm not going to lie Dom. No, I don't. But-but I think I can find a place. I have some money saved up. Maybe I can start work somewhere."

"Sherry, I have an offer to make. I live in Californa. My sister and I live in a little house that has an extra bedroom. It's not charity, you'd have to work in our store. But you can stay there as long as you like."

She looked up at him. 'Can I really go with a man I've only known for one night? A few hours?' She looked around for a few seconds and sighed. She didn't really have a choice. "Thank you so much Dom. For everything. I will do whatever I can to pay you back."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it. My sister will be glad for the help."

She nodded. 

"Let's roll." 


	8. Road Trip

Returning Home

Disclaimer- No rights yet…. I'm working on it. 

Author's Note- Read and Review.

Road Trip

"Good god Dom. You just picked up a stranger off the streets to come live with us? What were you thinking…? You don't know her…"

"What could I do Mia? Leave her there while her boyfriend beat up on her? Just walk away while he had his hands around her throat?" 

"Of course not. Don't do this to me Dom. How am I supposed to feel? Everyone leaves me here without saying anything and then you bring home some lost chick?" Dom could feel the anger beneath her words. 

"Okay Mia. You're right. I'm sorry. Let's not fight. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home and we're going to be having some company for awhile okay?" Dom glanced at the car towards Sherry. She had stopped crying awhile back, but her eyes were still downcast. 

"Alright Dom. I'll make up the guest room."

"Thank you," he paused for a second and asked hesitatingly, "Have you heard from anybody?" 

Mia sighed and replied shortly, "No."

"Good-bye Mi. I love you."

"Get back here soon. I miss you." Dom heard the click of the other phone. Shrugging, he replaced the receiver and jogged back over to the car. "We're 5 hours from home." He announced. 

Sherry shrugged. "Was that your girlfriend on the phone?"

"No, sis," he replied distractedly. 

She nodded, "Was she pissed that you bought home a homeless girl?"

"Mia's going through a hard time right now…. She's loves people, and another girl in the house will cheer her up."

Sherry nodded again and laid her head against the seat. In a few minutes she was sound asleep. 

Dom walked into the house and yelled, "Where's my favorite sister?" He heard a squeal and the next instant something ran into his arms squeezing the life out of him. 

"Oh Dom! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're home!" She stepped back and smiled at him. "So… where is she? Don't tell me you left her sitting out in the car!"

Dom grinned sheepishly and replied defensively, "She was asleep… I didn't want to wake her…." 

Mia threw her hands up in the air with an expasperated glance screeched, "Well go get her! She'll think we're awful hosts… I made breakfast. I hope she likes pancakes…" She paused thoughtfully and said "I'm glad you're home Dom."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to be home Mi."

She smiled at him for a second longer and then gave him a little shove towards the front door. "Now go get her! I can't wait to meet her."

Mia set down a plate in front of Sherry. "I hope you like pancakes! I make them with chocolate chips. But I made some plain ones just in case."

Sherry smiled gratefully. "I love all kinds of pancakes. Thank you."

Mia sat down across from her and smiled back. "That's good to know. Dom eats them like their candy or something." 

Dom looked up from the paper. "We have candy?" he asked confused. 

The girls laughed and Dom shrugged. "Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked Sherry. Sherry looked down, realizing she hadn't even touched her breakfast. "Oh yes! I was just thinking of when my mom made me pancakes when I was a little girl." She picked up her fork and took a big mouth full of pancake. 

Dom grunted and started dovouring his breakfast. Half an hour later, everyone was finished eating and the dishes had been done and put away. "Mia, can I talk to you for a second?" Dom called from the living room. 

Mia glanced towards Sherry. "Why don't you go unpack and then I'll show you around the neighborhood." Sherry nodded slightly and started for the stairs.

"What's up Dom?" Mia asked.

"We need to talk about the store and the shop. Have you worked at the store since I've been gone? Has anyone worked at the shop? Has anyone called about their cars?"

"I haven't been to the store since you left, not that I know of, and no…." 

Dom sighed. Without the team… running a shop and a store was going to be hard ass work. "All right. Today you're going to show the shop and store to Sherry. Take her around town, get settled in. Tomorrow… we work."

Mia nodded slightly. "And what about the shop? Who's going to work in it?" 

Dom shrugged. "Tomorrow shouldn't be very busy, I'll take care of that."

Sherry came tiptoeing down the stairs. "Am I interrupting something…?" She called out quietly. 

Mia turned around and smiled broadly. "Comon' Sherry. We're going to see the sights." 

Sherry looked at Dom. "Go ahead. I need to take care of some things today. Have fun girls," Dom walked towards the front door and walked out towards his car. 


	9. Shopping Day

Returning Home

Disclaimer- Still working on it…..

Author's Note- I want to thank all that reviewed. To Tom's-skater-chick….. where do I begin…. Thank you for your comments and suggestions… I look forward to you reviewing again.

Shopping Day

Mia glanced at the dress hanging in the window and whistled softly. "Can you image having something like that?"

Sherry shrugged. It didn't seem like such a great outfit. She never was one to like anything short, red, or sparkly. 

Mia smiled softly and continued walking down the street. "So Sherry, what do you think of Dom so far?"

She was a little taken aback. "Dom?"

Mia laughed. "Yea… ya know. Big guy… lots of muscles. Drives like a crazy person."

Sherry laughed with her. "Oh…. He's alright. Kinda bossy though." She paused for a moment. "Seems kinda sad too."

"Dom? Sad? Are we talking about MY brother here?"

"Yea." She was silent for a few moments. "Mi, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What happened? Before I got here? Dom said something about his friends hating him or something…"

Mia stiffened and responded quietly, "We were involved in something awhile back. It screwed up everybody's life."

Sherry felt Mia's discomfort, but continued anyway. "What? What were y'all involved in? Was it illegal?"

"It was along time ago." Mia said pointedly. Her face grew sad. "A very long time ago."

"Oh. Right…."

Suddenly Mia grinned. "I hope you're ready to do some serious shopping girl, because here comes my most favorite shop in the entire world."

Sherry laughed gamely. "I'm ready. Let's do it."

Dom sped around in his car humming "Psychopathic". It used to be Jesse's favorite song. He could remember the days when it played over and over and over again in the shop while they worked. It drove him off the wall, but it seemed to calm Jesse down. He grinned thinking about the old days. Suddenly, his cell went off, interrupting his thoughts. "Yea?" he growled into it.

"What's up dawg?" came the automatic response. 

"Leon?"

"The one and only brotha. How you doin?"

"Wonderin where the fuck my team went off too."

"Man dawg, don't go bringing up that. You left, we left."

Dom grunted in reply. 

"I just thought you might want to know where everyone is." Leon said slyly. 

"I wouldn't give a shit if I didn't need help in the shop."

Leon ignored him. "Me and Vince and Jesse are in a motel in downtown LA, and Letty told us she was going to Hollywood."

"Hollywood? What's in Hollywood?" 

"I dunno dawg. I didn't ask."

"So when are y'all coming back?"

"I dunno. I have to ask the boys." Dom heard some muffled talking in the background and figured it was probably Vince and Jesse. 

"We'll be moved back into the house tonight."

"Which reminds me. We added another member to the family…" he paused. "Surprise," he added sarcastically. 

"Anyone I know?" inquired Leon.

"Naw man. She's from San Antonio." Dom relayed the whole story to him, empathizing on having kicked the shit out of her ex. 

"Sounds like we missed a lot."

"Not a whole lot. Anyway, get moved in. We work tomorrow." 

"Aye, aye captain." Leon replied, before hanging up.

Dom smiled to himself and headed back for the fort. 


End file.
